


Temptation Heat Beats Like A Drum

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Desperate Romantics, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Jim and Luke are the same person, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Wikipedia was no one's friend and Jim loved looking things up and changing entries. He'd never looked up Dante's entry, though, since he knew all there was to the man.  Until the day he did and used it to poke at Dante a little.





	Temptation Heat Beats Like A Drum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 on Tumblr

"I looked you up on the internet last night."

"Did you now?" The dark-haired man didn't pause in his painting, focusing on the brush strokes across the canvas. "Was it amusingly revealing?"

The blonde shrugged. "They say that you died of a drug overdose."

"How very dull and unimaginative. A drug overdose, really?"

"Apparently you also had some kind of disease of the kidneys which were destroyed by your addiction to chloral hydrate -- much like your wife died due to her addiction to laudanum."

This time Dante did stop, his hand clenching around the paint brush before he shook his head and eyed the speaker over the top of the canvas he had been focused on. "Wikipedia, my dear, really? I would think that you would have done some actual research and not stay on a site where any plebeian can add to or edit." He lifted an eyebrow. "Luke, I know you enjoy the site and enjoy messing with people's entries, but to absorb stuff written about _me_ there? Were you truly that bored?"

Luke laughed at him. "I just like trying to keep up with whatever legends and speculation people can up with for those that they believe they knew better than they did."

"You mean like the week you found out that you were apparently someone who did not even truly exist -- a dangerous pirate with a disarmingly charming smile named Jim Hawkins? One that everyone now believes was nothing more than a created work of fiction based on pirates and sailors of the time?"

Luke glowered at him. "I still like my name of Jim Hawkins a lot better than Luke Morgan."

"If I recall the story correctly, you are the one that showed up near that place in Australia and decided to play up the amnesia thing and let others give you a name and create a history and past for you."

"Not my best idea, I admit. "

"Not at all one of your best ideas -- quite unlike your idea to bring me over from light into dark, as it were."

"You were already sliding into darkness all on your own," Luke snorted. "I just gave you a chance to be immortal and have the time to do what you wanted to do the most." He sighed. "At least the women in Australia were pretty and strong so that part was enjoyable and I didn’t get too deeply mired into their lives and bickerings." He shrugged. "But to say that the man I am was nothing but a fictitious representation of all of the pirates of the time was a very insulting thing to read."

"I know. It incensed you. And you moped and raged for weeks."

"I did not mope."

"You did and it was highly unattractive."

Luke flipped him off and Dante laughed.

"So why have you not taken the time to go and get your name all legally changed back to Jim Hawkins and all of that? Or even change it to Luke Hawkins, keeping the story of being his descendant in circulation. At least that way you wouldn’t have to change too much."

"Too much hassle this time around. I figure I'll have to die or disappear from this area in a few years, anyway, so I'll keep the name of Luke until I resurface again."

Dante shook his head. "Too much hassle keeping all of the names straight. Much easier to stick with some version of the name you originally possessed so that it is easier to keep of the facade of who you are." He grinned, showing his white teeth. "People see me and hear my name and are quite happy to assume and accept that I am a descendant of the great _artiste_ himself."

"Maybe I have an unhealthy attachment to complicated things. After all, I did create you." Luke kept a straight face when he said so as he knew that he could count on Dante to give him some kind of reaction when he thought their roles were reversed.

"Am I really so complicated to you, then, my dear?"

"You certainly can be at times my lovely darkness. You can also be a right asshole at times, as well."

Dante raised an eyebrow at him. "Something that I could very well point out as a habit of yours, as well. You have never been the most easiest of men or creature to be around."

"You happen to love it when I am being difficult."

"No, I enjoy it when you are being unhinged and have me tied up and begging for you to do amazing things to my body. I do not enjoy it when you are being a right asshole because you are in a high temper and not channeling it at all well, thus causing any number of difficulties to come down that we have to be on guard over until man's memories fade. You have ways you can channel that rage when you are --" His slight lecture ended in a sound of shocked surprise.

Luke moved, having Dante face first against the wall and his arm twisted behind his back in less than a blink of an eye. "Isn't that what I have you for, love, to allow me to channel my temper and darkness into?"

Dante shoved back against him, but even for all of his age and strength, his creator was much older and he would not be able to break free of his hold unless _Jim_ wanted him to.

"You have been frightfully remiss in that for several weeks and instead have gone about murdering people and destroying property. You, who enjoys spending a lot of time lecturing me in being careful and not drawing too much attention to myself and where I make my home."

Luke ran the nails of his free hand along the flesh of Dante's neck and grinned at the shiver and the sight of his pulse rate increasing. "You were a hedonistic bastard who didn't give a damn who saw you or where you were at before I brought you over into this life, Dante. There was every need to lecture you to take care and not create too much of a mess or a scene."

"And yet, who is it that was so recently kicked out of a country that most people have never even heard of because he went on a savage killing spree?"

Luke shoved him back into the wall again. "The bastards had it coming. If you had seen the things I saw..."

"I might have exploded or I might have used more discretion to make them pay. I have mastered some of the lessons you have drilled into me _ad nauseum_."

Luke gave a wicked laugh and pressed himself close against Dante's ass. "But oh how you love it when I _drill_ things into you, don't you my beautiful angel?"

Dante gasped, unable to stop himself from lifting back against Luke. "I'm no angel. I do believe the life I lived before and the creature I am now removes me from that list -- not that I was ever on it to begin with."

"You are my own dark angel, Dante," Luke purred as he ran his tongue along the side of Dante's now exposed neck. He allowed the tip of a fang to lightly prick Dante's skin. "My beautiful dark angel that walks in the shadows with the demon that I am. My beautiful Darkness."

Dante swallowed, trying not to let Luke see how much he was already riled up. He had never put into words just how much what Luke said or did when he went dark affected him, but then again, with the bond they shared he had never needed to find words for anything before.

"You're already imagining me deep within you, Dante," Luke whispered into his ear. He didn't need to breathe, but sometimes being able to pretend he was breathing was a helpful skill. Of course, blowing what passed for breath against Dante's skin made the other man tremble and he felt a spike of lust hit his midsection. "You want me in you, want me pounding into you until all you can do is scream and all you can feel is my cock splitting you apart."

Dante moaned, pushing back against his maker, his lover, his everything. "You think that I am as easy as all of that?"

It was a token protest and they both knew it. Dante _lived_ to have Luke fucking him. Lived to have him take control of everything that was happening and do as he wished. It had always been a massive turn-on to Dante to know that not only did Luke... _Jim_ enjoy being in control, he loved the fact that there was something in Dante that made him crave his attentions; the good and the bad.

However, there were times he wasn't sure which facet of personality he was dealing with. Was it Luke's amusement and teasing or Jim's dark rage and sadistic tendencies that could come out at any time with no warning?

He had learned long ago to try to separate them in his head, even though they were the same person. Sometimes, though, he could see the mask slipping as his lover and maker would lose track of who he was, as well.

"I _know_ that when it comes to me you are 'easy as all of that' and how very much you are _mine_."

He was right and he thrust himself against Dante's ass to prove a point, grinning in delight when the other man made a mewling sound as he tried to press back against the hard dick he could feel through his pants.

"I could spread you out on a stage in front of thousands of people and fuck the hell out of you and not only would you enjoy it, but you would then look at me with tear-filled eyes and _beg_ for me to do more to you."

Dante shuddered and then swallowed the wetness that suddenly pooled in his mouth in reaction to the image that Jim was painting with his words. It was true that he had never been one who was shy about his escapades of debauchery and drink, but he had never once imagined having sex in public as part of a spectacle. No, not even as _part_ of a spectacle, but the main event if he was understanding Jim's meaning correctly. Was this something he would even want to be a part of? Would Jim?

"You've never said anything like that before when it comes to us and what we enjoy doing to each other and with each other." He was feeling surprised that his voice was staying as steady as it was as he expressed his confusion about what Jim had just stated in his ear as he held him to the wall. "You are usually more circumspect in what you like to discuss or attempt between us where others might see us."

"It's not easy to keep certain thoughts out of my head when you are looking and tasting so very succulent."

Dante pushed back, trembling more as he felt Jim rubbing his cock against his ass again. Jim was the only one who had ever had quite this intense of an affect on him. He had been with others, of course he had, but when Jim took him in hand and showed control, Dante became clay in his more than capable hands. He twitched and Jim pressed him into the wall again, even as his hips thrust against his ass, drawing a whine from Dante's throat.

"You are not yet saying the words, but your body is already begging for my cock to fill you, Dante. I can feel how much you want me and I bet that you are so hard by now that you're aching to wrap your hand around your cock and stroke it to alleviate some of your need." He let the tip of his tongue lick along Dante's ear, feeling the other's trembling increase just a little bit. "Better yet, you would love for me to wrap my hand around it and squeeze and stroke while I am balls-deep in your ass, pinning you to the bed, or the wall, or maybe laid out on the floor of one of your beloved canvases. It would certainly bring new meaning to the phrase _painted with cum_ , now wouldn't it?"

He could feel Dante's attempt at breathing change to low pants of need. It always amused him how Dante could forget that he no longer needed to breathe -- even after a hundred or more years. He was so used to trying to pass for human that even when they were alone he often failed to stop the pretense. Of course, it also delighted Jim to no end that he could drive Dante so out of his mind with want and need that he didn't realize he had no need to draw air. He loved seeing that affect on him and loved to take full and complete advantage of that slip of memory.

"I could drive you to your knees right here and take my dick out and you would beg me to allow you to swallow me down, wouldn't you?"

Dante shuddered against the wall, pushing back against Jim again. How could one creature twist him up so and have him wanting to _beg_ to be fucked and quite thoroughly? Even after as long as they had been in and out of each other's existence, Jim could still get him riled up and begging for satisfaction. No other had the hold over him that Jim had and Dante had always been quite honest about that.

"What's wrong, Rossetti? Have you forgotten how to speak?"

Jim loved the fact that he knew all of the buttons to push when he had gotten Dante riled up into such a state that words were not easily formed by him. It was like he could feel the thoughts trying to be processed in the other's brain, but they were just not making it to his mouth.

"It doesn't bother me that you can't talk right now, dearest. I happen to have other activities in mind for that beautiful fucking mouth of yours." He pressed Dante flat against the wall with his body, thrusting his hips against his ass again. He smiled at Dante's groan, feeling his fangs lower as the scent of arousal kept building. He thrust against Dante again, letting his fangs pierce Dante's shoulder as he did so.

The other vampire had fed within the last hour or so, which meant that the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying both the taste and smell of Dante as well as the blood in his mouth. He swallowed and then sipped just a little more blood from Dante before he sealed the wounds with a gentle swipe of his tongue and pulled back, much to Dante's indignation if the growling whine the other made was any indication.

"So impatient tonight, my beloved _artiste_. Do I not always follow through on every promise I make to you?"

He ran his lengthened nails down Dante's back, splitting the fabric of the shirt as he did so. He was careful not to scratch too deeply, not wanting to draw blood to the surface. It was much more fun to see how long he could keep Dante on the edge and not sure what was coming next. He loved teasing his artist like this -- and in several other ways. Dante was so easy to rile up, and it always led to several hours of enjoyment on both of their parts.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could do some traveling and hunt for an hour or so. We haven't been on one of _our_ hunts in some time. Letting loose, feeding as much as we like and then after... well, after we can indulge in our favorite desserts."

He could well imagine how dark Dante's eyes had turned when he mentioned the ideas to him. It was true that they had fed recently, but it really had been some time since they last went on of their famous hunts together and Jim was missing them. It was always invigorating and arousing to watch Dante on the prowl and how he was able to be so lethal while all the while presenting the persona of being cultured and charming.

Not to mention, he had a weakness for blood and his beautiful darkness covered in it. It was a sight that only he ever got to see, and he loved it when it happened. There was sometimes the additional intrigue of Dante deciding to _paint_ somewhere with the blood they shed. It wasn't something that he did very often, but there were times that a kind of madness seized his hedonistic artist and Jim would sit and watch what he created when he used the blood. Sometimes the blood was just used as bits of shading or an additional line somewhere that when it dried it seemed to meld with the actual paint in places.

Other times...

God above and below, other times Dante would cover a whole canvas in a layer of blood and then when it dried, he would create his artistic vision over that darkened layer. Those paintings were rare and for some reason were the ones that could often fetch a price that was akin to some houses in this day and age.

Not that Jim allowed all of those special paintings to be sold. In the time he had known and molded Dante, there had only been seven paintings done in that way. Jim retained ownership of five of them. There was something about them that he didn't like to part with. When he looked at them sometimes it was almost like he was looking into a mirror or into what passed as a soul for Dante.

There were times -- very few times -- that Jim almost felt guilty about taking Dante as he had. After all, who knows what would have happened to the man without his interference? Maybe he would have pulled himself up once more as he always had and created a new version of himself. His eyes narrowed and then he shook his head. Then again, he had always had his brotherhood around him, but at the time Jim had found him he had seemed to be left all on his own. In making him into what he was, he had guaranteed that the artist would have all of the time in the world to grow and shape his art as he wanted to without always being worried about the cost of supplies or if anything was good enough to make coin enough to survive.

He shook himself free of those memories and pulled at Dante's shredded shirt, knowing that as he did, Dante would turn and the cloth would slide off of his body.

"Would you like that, love?" He asked as Dante moved closer to him, his eyes turning ever darker as the light passed to shadow and then moved again. "Go somewhere that we can let the monsters out freely and then paint or fuck or whatever our desires lead us?" He smirked. "I know the perfect place. They live far out of town and don't pay attention to things like phones or alarms like all of the well-known cities do."

He saw Dante's head tilt in thought and then a small smile crossed his face. "It could definitely be fun. I haven't had a good slaughter in a long time -- not sense we were passing through that one town out west. I forget the state we were in at the time, but the town was fun to go through and leave our mark on since so many were already fleeing.

Jim reached out and tangled his fingers in Dante's hair, tugging him close enough that he could run his tongue along his lips, laughing softly as Dante tried to catch it and suck it into his mouth to kiss him deeply. He didn't allow even that small victory right now. Keeping Dante on the edge and not even close to satisfaction was always something that paid off very well in the end.

"And then later, my dearest..." He purred, brushing the fingers of his free hand lightly across Dante's chest.

"Later?"

"I have a couple of new items to play with and all kinds of amazing ideas."

"Do I get a preview?"

"Now where's the fun in that, hrmm? Besides, you always perform better when you have no idea what's coming."

Dante groaned, closing his eyes for a long moment, giving Jim a glance at how on edge he was already feeling. "Bastard."

"So they tell me, but us bastards have all of the fun." He tugged at Dante's hair. "Besides, just imagine how much fun we're going to have tonight no matter what happens between you and I. " He released him and then slid his hands down his chest and over his crotch, knowing that Dante's eyes were glued to his hands and how his body moved beneath them. "I, for one, am looking forward to a bit of a party and then after you're sated of one need I can make sure we have plenty of time and space to take care of other needs."

Dante shuddered. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"You have five."


End file.
